


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by hyuncinth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They're just so soft, chaetzu, chaeyoung can fix that, tzuyu's a bit angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuncinth/pseuds/hyuncinth
Summary: Chou Tzuyu hates art. Son Chaeyoung wants to change that.





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted off my account on AFF (@sanatozaki-s) 
> 
> it's short but I hope you enjoy!

Tzuyu hated art. 

To her, art was just a useless splatter of colors on canvases. Or it was ugly blocks carved into even uglier representations of the ‘oh so amazing’ human body. Or maybe it was even idiosyncrasy in a tangible form, Mere trash within her reach. Everyone else would stare at a paint spilled onto canvases abstractly and people would clap and say how artistic it is. It was enough to make Tzuyu absolutely sick. “What a load of crap.” She would roll her eyes and simply walk past it. Nothing in the world is worth fawning over that much.

 

So, when she returned home to see Chaeyoung dead center on the floor of their shared apartment with a palette on her right knee, a paint brush in her right hand, and a canvas in her left, Tzuyu was not amused at all. Of course Son Chaeyoung was into art. She annoyed the hell out of Tzuyu. But there was something about the way the brushes were littered around the smaller girl like casualties, paint staining the floor since she was surrounded in the circle of a paint-bottle roman legion tetsudo. All she could do was watch the artist for a moment whilst she graded various angled brushes from around her to make calculated strokes. Why did she have to be so damn adorable? It was annoying. Chaeyoung looked like she had been expertly crafted by God himself. It was like the angels chiseled her face perfectly and selected their finest brushes and paint to simply color her pupils with lovely shades of brown. Her skin was milky white, unblemished, and looked like the true paragon of absolute perfection itself.

 

“Tzuyu!” Suddenly, the artist’s voice snaps her out of it. She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. “Yah, what the hell are you doing?” Tzuyu grumbled, trying to push the girl off of her. “I missed you!” Chaeyoung chirped, clearly still holding onto her like a koala. “I’ve been painting all day!“ Chaeyoung was beaming and it felt like she was getting blinded.  
“I hate art.” Tzuyu grumbled, trying to push her off. Chaeyoung couldn’t know how it felt like her heart was incessantly beating out of her chest from their close proximity.  
“Wha? But I’m making it for you!”  
  
“I don’t care.” She growled, squinting at the canvas again. It’s still just a mishmash of colors to her, but to Chaeyoung? It’s so much more than that; so much more than Tzuyu will ever know. As stupid as Chaeyoung is, Tzuyu can’t help but feel guilt prick at her heart. The brunette was a romantic, and who was she to complain?  
  
“well, maybe I just wanted to change your mind.”  
  
“I already did.” Tzuyu scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Curiously, Chaeyoung looked at her with a tilted head and widened eyes. She stepped up on her tippy-toes and giggled like a child. Tzuyu literally couldn’t resist her.  
  
“really? Now that’s actually a surprise! I wanna know what kind of art you like!”  
  
“You.”  Tzuyu responds, cupping her cheek and caressing it with her thumb delicately. To which, Chaeyoung eagerly leans into. “You’re a fucking masterpiece.” 

The taller girl slanted her lips against the smaller‘s before she could even say anything in response. She doesn’t know how it’s possible for her own heart to be thumping this wildly against her chest; she couldn’t bring herself to care because the other girl reciprocated the sudden kiss and Tzuyu felt like she was melting. Tzuyu wanted to bask in anything and everything that was Son Chaeyoung. It must’ve been a crime to hold so much saccharine on a tongue, but she couldn’t complain. She tasted like strawberries. Typical.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, Tzuyu truly did love the dorky idiot in front of her. Because Son Chaeyoung is undeniably a masterpiece.

Maybe Tzuyu loves art after all.


End file.
